


Well... Maybe...

by JustARobin05



Series: Being gay is a big deal [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/pseuds/JustARobin05
Summary: Will and Mike have another argument, sadly, but this time Will goes to his newly close freinds to talk it out.
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Will Byers & Steve Harrington
Series: Being gay is a big deal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550899
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Well... Maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> I just got this idea.  
> Low-key don't expect updates this seires this often it's six A.M. and I havn't slept, I was bored.

Arguments; something Will didn't have enough of, according to the universe. 

"Mike, it's not a big deal!" although, this time, he was on the other side of the argument.  
"Yeah, it is, Will! We built that fort together-"  
"And, I'm rebuilding it with Robin! What about that is a big deal!?" Mike looked hurt, his perfect eyes looking like he'd been burned. _Will, it's not the time to be gay_.   
Will quickly looked away, to someplace that wasn't the beautiful boy in front of him. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked quietly,  
"What? No-"  
"Mike," Will looked at him, in the eyes. God, why did it hurt him to do that? After a minute of silence, Will stood. "Will, come on," he started to walk out of the small, cramped basement. "Will!" and, he was out of earshot.

Will didn't know what to do, the last time he'd left the wheeler house after an argument he'd gotten himself hurt. Not wanted to repeat that, he grabbed his bike and peddled off into town. He had someone who he could talk to now, actually, two people. If you told Will from two weeks ago that he and Steve were close friends, and that he had come out to him, he wouldn't believe you. But, there he was, pedalling off to the video store he and Robin worked.

"Will! Kid, what's up?" Robin asked when Will had walked through the doors. Will simply sighed, walking up to the counter. Robin raised her brow, opening up the trap-door like thing, allowing him behind the counter with her. "Where's Steve?"  
"On a break,"  
"Ew,"  
"Oh, trust me, you don't wanna know who he's with out there," Robin said, a slight look of disgust on her face. "Especially not you,"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Nothing, young child," she said, patting him on his head.  
"I'm like, an inch shorter than you,"  
"And?" Robin was a powerful woman, everyone knew that. She was brutally honest, and anyone would be scared to stand up to the cashier.  
"Good point,"  
"But, tiny gay-" she said quietly.  
"-I'm not tiny-"  
"What brings you to this small, humble store?" Will sighed, although it was more of a huff.   
"Mike got mad when I told him we were re-building the fort,"  
"Why?"  
"We built the first one- I don't get why he's mad about it," and, to be honest, he didn't.  
"Ok, Will, gay in the making, idiot that is my weird chid friend,"  
"That's a lot of titles,"  
"What if... he's jealous?"  
"What? Why would he be jealous?"  
"Well... maybe... he likes you," Will blinked at the words.  
"Robin, he likes girls. He has a girlfriend,"  
"Yeah, and I get that, but what if... he's not?"  
"And you call me the idiot," he muttered, Robin's mouth dropped open.  
"Will Byers- I cannot believe you'd insult your Gay mother," she said dramatically, placing her hand on her chest. "If anything Steves the mom, you're the dad,"  
"True, true, fuck gender roles," she said as if it were nothing. To her, Will imagined, it was. When the back door opened, the two's heads snapped to the sound. Steve walked in, barley realising they were there. "Steve, tell one of your sons to stop insulting his father,"  
"What?"  
"You know, me?" Will snorted.  
"Ok, if you're the dad, what am I?"  
"The mom, duh," Will added, Steve stood still for a second, before nodding.  
"Yeah, I can see it," he sighed, walking over and leaning onto the counter. "Why are you here?" he asked Will, who sighed.  
"Mike and he argued the fort,"  
"Oh... why?"  
"Because he's jealous-"  
"He is not,"  
"Yeah, he is,"  
"He's not because he knows, Robin,"  
"Knowing you're gay... stops him from being jealous?" Steve said, although quietly. They didn't want the entire store to know Wills secret. "I-I mean-"  
"Will, what you've gotta do, is actually look at how he acts around you, okay?"  
"What do you mean 'Actually look'?"  
"I mean, that you have an obvious crush on him,"  
"S-shut up,"  
"Shit, you do," Steve said, standing straighter from his leaning stance. "You like him,"  
"Listen, normally I'd be all for making fun of little Byers here, but-"  
"Shut up, Robin," the woman smiled.   
"I won, huh," she said, she seamed really exited. At least, exited to them. She didn't know much emotion, but they knew what she was feeling. "But, anyway, Will, look out for the gay-ness of your friend, okay?"  
"A-huh," he said. Although it was a crazy idea, it didn't seem too impossible if they thought it could be real.


End file.
